1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a test device of a display device, a test method, and a manufacturing method of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat display device that has a self emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source. The OLED display has characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. In addition, the OLED display has excellent carrier mobility so that it can be applied to a high-speed operation circuit.
In the OLED display, transmission of a driving current to an OLED may be controlled by a transistor (for example, a driving transistor) formed in each pixel circuit. In such an OLED display, a predetermined driving current cannot be applied to the OLED when the transistor of the pixel circuit malfunctions or wires are disconnected or short-circuited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.